The unknown progeny
by Barleyguy
Summary: The is the story of Anheim a warrior on a quest but like all quests we just get side tracked, and lose our way, a story of hatred, friendship, and rivalry. I suck with summaries, and this also happens to be my first attempt at fanfiction.


Chapter 1

authors first note

This is the first time I've written fanfiction and I'm not exactly confident as a writer but I welcome any and all criticism, but please in good taste y'know.

this ideo has been floating round my head for months now and even this first chapter took me a god awful amount of time to write, and even caused an argument between me and my best friend when I asked him to read it over, suffice to say he didn't want to till I uploaded it, well I hope you like it so here we go.

also to start it off with a verse or whatever it's called from one of my favorite songs by my favorite band.

I never said I'd lie and wait forever

If I died, we'd be together

I can't always just forget her

But she could try

-my chemical romance-the ghost of you-

Robins POV

"The battle is faring quite well wouldn't you say Chrom?" Robin yelled out to his liege, and closest friend as they along Chroms fiancée Sumia fought their way along the front lines, only stopping their advance to check on the other and relay orders whether they be to change targets, or to help a fellow shepherd that might need it. "So far robin we haven't even gotten to the challenging part yet!" The thought was a sobering one to say the least.

besides the small army that still possessed loyalty to the mad king, there was another threatening presence on the battlefield, one that neither Chrom or Robin felt confident that they could best "what are the chances he'd stand aside and let us take on Gangrel unchallenged?" Said Sumia most likely to herself although Chrom still felt the need to answer.

"slim if any I'd say" chrom said to his future wife.

"Given his grudge against you i agree wholeheartedly, much as I hate to say" Robin added in.

"I have a feeling fighting Anheim will be more of a challenge that fighting that dastard Gangrel"

The tacticians thought turned to the somewhat mysterious plegian soldier they spoke of, one who they had fought on many occasions, usually just barely beating him through numbers rather than strength.

"He's one of the strongest warriors we've fought in this entire campaign" Sumia added.

Robins thoughts turned sour as he went through the multiple times they've faced the warrior, being a tactician Robin always tried to find a way to have an advantage over the warrior "it's damn hard to do that when the soldier in question had the muscle and strength of Vaike, the skill with a blade as our sword master Lon'qu, and the fortitude to take any hit and shrug it off like some knight he was sure he met before" thought robin as he slashed an incoming plegian soldier easily bypassing the spear aimed for his gut.

Chrom dashes forward, his blade catching an archer across his torso who had his bow aimed at their kid Mage Ricken, who stood near the all knowing Miriel assisting each other casting spells while the other prepared for the next cast, leaving Sumia to drop from the sky skewering the soldier with her lance, as she yanks the pole arm out of the now deceased soldier, she took to the air again where she awaited an opportunity to put her speed, and high altitude to good use, even if it was just to finish off an injured soldier, an act she took no pleasure in to be sure.

Robin takes a look at the situation the two opposing forces, the shepherds, and the plegian loyalists, and sees with grim satisfaction that the shepherds have not yet suffered any casualties, while some had left the battlefield with the assistance of Maribelle, with Libra both protecting her, and helping heal the wounded. The rest were fairing well, with Lon'qu and Vaike leading the charge to the right while Donnel and Panne fought with the assistance of Nowi the manakete girl that Anheim once protected, then turned away the moment the battle was won.

They made a steady advance against Gangrels forces, and by the time they got more than halfway past the field in which they fought, they'd evacuated several shepherds on account of injury Stahl had as his horses leg was cut by a plegian axe injuring both the rider who's leg was crushed by the weight in his steed and his mount and Sully his wife stood by him and defended him from any plegian soldiers hoping to finish a injured shepherd while nothing could be done for his horse, Maribelle had Sully throw him onto her horse, and get him away from the fight. Anna the merchant also suffered a stab wound to the shoulder of her good arm, knowing she was out of the fight and having no wish of death before being paid the wages she was owed for her services both on the field, and in the camps where she insured the shepherds got the best price for the supplies needed by the group, so she left the field but not before having Lissa quickly heal her to stop the bleeding. And the last shepherd that needed to be evacuated was Virion the archer, while being assisted by Tharja failed to see a lone myrmidon advance with surprising speed and before long was too close to take an accurate shot, the myrmidons blade sunk deep into his left shoulder as made a almost gaping wound that traveled across his torso past his ribs on the right side of his body, Virion being an archer did not wear much armour except his extended gauntlet, so not to restrict his accuracy, or speed had nothing much to protect his flesh as the sword ripped across him, the myrmidon however never got to make the finishing blow in account of a bolt created from Tharja's thoron tome that tore through his spine and ripped open his sternum, effectively crippling the soldier but missing any organs, leaving the dying soldier lying in the dirt as she carried the man whom she may have certain feeling for, to Maribelle who instead was carried by libra because a galloping horse could only make his wound worse Libra noticed in shock the Amount of emotion shown on the usually blank face of Tharja the dark Mage.

Despite the losses the shepherds were inflicted in their fighting force they continued on, Tharja fighting with increased ferocity and renewed vigour often casting her thoron tome with shocking accuracy piercing vital organs and leaving the electrocuted enemies to die instead of finishing them off. as was Sully angrily stabbing and skewering enemies on the sharp tip of her lance, at one point stabbing knight in the gap between the helmet, and his massive pauldrons with enough force to keep the lance going through the enemies torso, just before snapping in two, leaving Sully to fumble for a new lance as a mercenary attempted to attack the disarmed cavalier to stare wide eyed at the enemy knowing nothing could be done, just before the mercenary's blade could connect Vaike made a mighty leap and both defended against the strike giving sully enough time to grasp her spare lance and skewer the mercenary through the gut, leaving Vaike to finish him off with a skull cleaving vertical hack killing the enemy instantly.

As the shepherds continued their assault Robin noticed that not many of Gangrels loyalists were left, so with that he called out to Chrom, and Sumia to join him, if he was right then the three if them alternating between Sumia's sudden lunges from the sky, and speed she could thrust the pole arm, Chroms brute strength and charging attacks along with his own quick slashing style of swordplay along with the thoron tome strapped to the small of his back could defeat Gangrel, and Anheim the one eyed warrior that once expressed that he wished to join them, however that was before Anheim vowed vengeance for the life Chrom ended.

"Are we almost done with this damned battle Robin?" chrom said as he rejoined Ylisse's tactician.

"Yes we are Chrom, all shepherds! Defend us while me, Chrom, and Sumia take on the mad king, and his one eyed defender!, remember have each other's back, and work to your strengths!"

The shepherds all heard the tacticians words and with loyalty gained from winning many battles at his word they all leapt into action cutting, casting, hacking, of stabbing any who tried to approach their ruler, his fiancée, and the tactician they owed their impending victory, and their lives to.

As they cleared the last of the enemies robin found him faced with the dastard who took emmeryn's life, and the one eyed warrior that despite his strength, has never taken a single life, besides the ones of the grimleal priest and the soldiers who fought for him during that battle in the desert.

Anheim who was known by now as the one eyed soldier stood a good bit in front of Gangrel, most likely waiting for Chrom to attempt an assault on the mad king, while knowing the strength Anheim possessed it was honestly hard to imagine someone without any sort of bulging muscle to be able to swing the massive greatsword strapped to his back that he could swing as easily as Chrom with his falchion, instead he seemed to have a wiry build, clad in a dull gray, and dinged up suit of armour that looked as if it has survived enough battle to last a lifetime, with an arming sword at his hip, with a bow at his side that he could fire as accurately as Virion the archest or archers, besides what most distinguished him from the rest of the plegian soldiers they have fought is far was his face. Anheim always wore an armoured headband, protecting his forehead, and protected his ears as well, and always wore a black scarf that he once stated was "was a gift from a sugar toothed thief we both know" And wore a makeshift eye patch made of cloth he tied to his headband over his left eye, and last was his head of short, dark blue hair that always seemed to be disheveled

Anheim despite his immense strength, and skill leagues past any average soldier they faced never seemed to go for a killing blow, Robin even remembered Anheim having a moment of advantage while facing several of the other shepherds only to disable them often with narrow slashes, or with shallow thrusts to legs, or sword arms, in fact the only time he ever seemed to let go and use his full strength was when he fought Chrom, the mighty foe stood before them a one eyed shadow as the sun was to his back, the scarf billowing in the breeze.

Anheims POV

The moment he waited for was finally here, after watching so many loyal soldiers lose their lives for an insane madman brought him no comfort, fighting for the dastard brought no enjoyment, the only reason he still fought for the mad king was the promise of being able to face Chrom in battle, and avenge the first friend he had in his life, and finally his moment was here!

"So Chrom you finally decided it was time we finished this!"

"Anheim stand aside I have no wish to harm you but that dastard behind you needs to be put down"

"That won't work Chrom we're ending this here and now! I'm sorry for what happened to your sister I truly am but I cannot rest until my friend can rest in peace"

Memories fly through Anheims head as he remembers the last words spoken, the dead weight he carried as they were pursued deep into the night, the pain he felt on Xelha's behalf... And before he could suppress them Xelha's words however much he wanted to forget them still lay fresh in his mind" forgive Anheim or else your no better than what you make out Chrom to be"

Anheim shook he memory away as he saw the Pegasus riding women called Sumia, and the ashy skinned tactician Robin took their place beside the man who he wished to fight.

Although as always the appearance of the tactician surprised him, having lived in plegia for quite some time he knows what natives of the land look like and Robin fit the bill perfectly. Apparel suiting that of a citizen of Plegia, his ashy complexion, the way his eyes seemed to be naturally dark and sunken, and his jet black long hair. The mere fact his preferred element of magic is lightning magic, the most powerful, and most destructive magic besides dark magic, which is preferred by most mages in Plegia, despite all this Anheim still thought the tacticians style of fighting seemed odd, his style of swordplay seemed almost feminine, as if he was taught by a women, and kept the style without making any alterations, there was no way to know for sure knowing the tactician was an amnesiac, at least that's what he was told in any case.

Seeing the three shepherds ready themselves as Gangrel watches is perverse pleasure, and the rest of the shepherds fight to give their leaders, and the woman Anheim was fairly sure Chrom, and Sumia the Pegasus rider were in a relationship, the time and space to face me further strengthened my resolve, everything is going smoothly for he, and Chroms final battle.

"What's wrong Chrom? You know you can't face me alone!" Anheim yelled in a somewhat condescended tone knowing fully the fact that Chrom and Anheim were just about evenly matched.

"There's nothing to be a shamed of asking for the help of friends and loved ones Anheim" Chrom replied cooly before unsheathing his unbreakable blade the falchion.

Whole that was being said Robin drew his sword and undid the buckle that held his tome tight, as Sumia readied her lance, and whispering to her Pegasus petting the winged horse lightly.

"Very well I'll take you all on, these aren't odds I'm unfamiliar with" He said with a smirk as Anheim removed the bow from his torso dropping it in the dirt, along the the quiver of arrows on his right hip, he then loosened the baldric holding his great sword across his back before removing it only then was Anheim able to draw the massive blade before putting the baldric back on and tightening it, keeping his shorter sword at his left hip in case his greatsword were to break in battle again.

The air was tense between Chroms group and me as all four of us waited for someone to make the first move, Chrom having learned his lesson about charging him through earlier battles, Robin being to smart to realize who ever rushed first had the disadvantage, and Sumia not willing to move until Chrom did Anheim realized with a huff that he had to make the first strike otherwise we'd be standing here looking like a a bunch of statues.

The battle he had been waiting all this time for started as Anheim let out a feral yell as he dashed towards Chrom with his massive sword at the ready.

The rider leapt into the air, while Robin fell back and to the side leaving him unhindered to strike at Chrom, he swung the first strike that Chrom with a little difficulty defended against leaving the blade flying just over his head before jumping back as he saw robin approach from the right swinging prematurely using his swords long length to keep the tactician out of striking range, the tacticians attack was well planned because after turning to swing he realized that Chrom fell out of his range of vision using his blind spot and barely had the time to block a swing aimed for the gap In his armour at the hip, just as he was about to turn around to strike at Chroms back the rider swooped down from the sky with startling speed and thrust her lance, Anheim swung his blade to the side knocking her lance aside.

Robin then approached again to his left unseen until the tactician was well within striking range, and let loose a flurry of quick, accurate slashed aimed for the weak gaps , grabbing the greatsword by the blade, and handle, using it like a knight would a short spear Anheim blocked the flurry of attacks while one managed to get though the blade struck painfully across his ribs to the right, while ending the defensive spins with sweeping motion using the cross guard of the blade as a hook catching the tactician and sending him to the ground, just before Anheim could try and disable the tactician Chrom and Sumia Both advanced with stabs, and thrusts all Anheim could do was repel the rapid attacks not managing to completely block all two of Chroms thrusts got past his defences, and felt cold pain as on the two thrusts sunk into his left thigh, and lower stomach on his left, while he could fight while sounded perfectly fine he knew the blood loss would get him eventually.

Then during a slight pause in which both were preparing attacks Anheim took the opportunity swung with as much strength as he could muster in the short time frame, Chrom caught the attack and blocked it, the blade on blade clang could be heard as well by his blade catching the pauldron Chrom wore, and was knocked back by the force of the attack, and before the rider could take off into the sky Anheim let out a quick hack catching her on the left shoulder blade, the weight of the blade, and strength behind the swing caused her armour to cave in slightly making her cry out in pain as her Pegasus took her out of his reach and into the sky.

By now Anheim is starting to sweat, causing his vision to blur, and just managed to wipe the sweat from his right eye, as he managed to just barely dodge a spear of lightning knows as thoron, more come from the angered tactician he chants the incantations sending more after him, "he must be giving Chrom some time to get his second wind" he said to himself before dashing after the tactician, Robins eyes widened as he ran toward the source if the deadly electrical magic dodging, and weaving between the bolts before one struck him in the left shoulder causing him to fall to the ground, in pain before rolling away because Anheim knew she was waiting for an opportune moment to strike, and he was right just as he rolled a lance embedded itself into the ground where he lay just half a second ago, Robin rushed forward to block the attack to Sumia, in this situation robin could fight to his full potential, relying on speed so Anheim grabbed the tactician by his signature coat at pommel struck him in the gut before tossing him as hard as he could sending him flying before landing in a heap on the ground.

Sumia fled into the sky after thrusting her spear and having them knocked away realizing in a one on one fight against him she couldn't do much he guessed then turning to Chrom who finally had risen, he looked like he was in a bit if pain and didn't seem to want to move his shoulder much " I must've knocked his shoulder out of commission" he realized with glee before dashing as fast as he could go and just as he swung a mass of white, and silver landed in the space between him and There stood the Pegasus rider Sumia holding the lances haft horizontal to catch the blade and block it, Anheim knew her lance would snap under the pressure, not to mention her left shoulder was messed up from his earlier attack, and managed to slow his swing just as the shaft snapped and once again his sword met the steel armour protecting Sumia's body, and under the blade he felt the armour being rent by his attack, and even cutting into her flesh, she cried out in pain as Chrom made his way around his companions Pegasus before letting loose a savage flurry of strikes only one handed, the strikes sent him back a bit more each time the blades met.

He saw robin rush to Sumia's side and rushed her away, telling Chrom he'll get Sumia to safety.

The anger Anheim saw on Chroms face he was sure was that equal if not more severe than when his friend had been taken... This war is why he died he thought with a bone chilling realization, however no matter what he vowed revenge and he was going to get it. However Xelha's words still rung in his ears(forgive Anheim, I have it's hard I know it is, but he kills a friend of yours, you kill him, his ally kills you, then I kill the ally, then again and again, it's an endless cycle)

Chroms POV

He disengaged his attack and saw that Anheim looked a bit bothered, the look of confusion on his face disappeared he knew Anheim wasn't going to back down, he readied his sword and let out a hiss of pain he knew his shoulder was dislocated, maybe broken, he seethed as he remembered how Sumia took that strike for him, and watched as it tore into her already injured shoulder, and just when he thought he could get madder he heard the mad kings laughter as he mocked him for letting a woman defend him.

Chrom readied his strike, the technique he saw his father practice many times in the courtyard as a child, his father called it the aether, as usual to his usual strikes he dashed forward using momentum and his strength he stabbed his sword while Anheim managed to catch the sword, Chrom has to much strength to be knocked away so easily so the blade caught him under the armpit of his left arm, he continued his dash past him, then turned directions dashing again to his other side aiming a slash across his back.

The slash caught Anheims armour, and Chrom watched as everything seemed to be going slowly as metal plate rent and broke under the strength of his swing then he saw the crimson Blood on his blade as he completed his swing, he may Be a beast but no way he could get up after this he thought as he basically flew last him, all that was left was to face Gangrel then this gods damned war can finall.

His thought was cut off by pain unlike any other, as Anheim simply put out his sword and let Chrom dash across the sharp, and long blade, the pain was so severe that he couldn't catch himself and watched the ground approach him, the pain of his wound, and his already messed up shoulder impacting the ground at such a high speed the pain was astounding, as he did all he could to get back up he was only to his knees trying to use falchion as a crutch when he saw Anheim standing in front of him.

He looked back and saw that some of the shepherds were being overrun and robin couldn't come to his aid.

He looked up to Anheim and once again saw the confusion in his face as he looked down on him with his one good eye.

"GYA HAHAHAHAA"

He saw the man standing above him look behind him and turned to the side and saw Gangrel approaching them" well done you beat the exalted brat down to the ground, the same place where his precious sister ended up gyahahaha!"

"Now move aside Anheim and let me get at this pathetic excuse for man and his merry band of goat herders"

"Now wait a second Gangrel we had a deal!"

"No you said you wanted to finish him I never said anything even slightly resembling an agreement now back off boy!"

He saw Anheim clench his hand on the grip and turn away quivering most likely with anger, he looked up to the mad king who was responsible for so much pain and misery and watched as he raised his sword holding it above his head for all to see, he sees the shepherds finishing the last of the loyalists, and come running but it'd be to late for him.

"Sorry Emm, I couldn't live the life you gave up for me."

Chrom gathered the last of his strength for one last attack, he may only injure Gangrel leaving either the mad king, or Anheim to finish me but I have to do something.

Before I could even try and make a move suddenly a fast movement a black and silver blur moved behind Gangrel and suddenly a something fell into the dirt right near Chroms feet. He choked and gagged as he saw it was the left Hand of Gangrel.

Anheims POV

Gangrel rose his blade and it was there he decided what he was going to do, he was going to Join the shepherds even if he wasn't wanted he decided to forgive, Xelha could and so could I, however beating him so utterly did give him some satisfaction admittedly.

And just as He finished that thought my body moved before my brain willed it and with a turn he raised his blade with his right hand and with a flash of black armour, and silver of steel he severed the arm of the mad king.

"Finish him Chrom end this goddamn war!"

It was that day where the future exalt Chrom ended the life of the mad king of plegia, and he decided having beaten Chrom he avenged his friend, and forgave him he fulfilled both promises in the end.

He blood loss coupled with the emotional crisis he went through, with a bit of revelation brought him to his knees.

And After coming to his epiphany the last thing he saw before his world went black was almost the entire shepherd group rushing towards Chrom, and The robed tactician swinging the pommel of his sword, towards his head.


End file.
